In a process of manufacturing semiconductor devices, a semiconductor chip is cut out from a wafer comprising a number of chips. The wafer is bonded to an adhesive-sheet, and cut-out chips are detached from the adhesive-sheet and then picked up. When those chips are bonded to the adhesive sheet, their active faces face upward, i.e., they are in face-up status.
There are two types of methods for mounting semiconductor chips: one is a flip-chip bonding method; and the other one is a die-bonding method. The flip chip bonding method mounts a chip with its active face facing downward, i.e., in face down status, on a board, such as a flip-chip having bumps on its active face. The die bonding method mounts a semiconductor chip with its active face facing upward on a board such as a lead-frame.
A conventional electronic component mounting apparatus, however, cannot simultaneously perform mounting of the semiconductor chips having fronts and backs in different directions. Therefore, the die bonding method and the flip chip bonding method have each required a dedicated mounting apparatus.